


Now, Where Were We?

by JusticeForAll



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Scissoring, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: A young Sophitia and Taki share a kiss, only for the kunoichi to disappear soon after. Seven years later, will the now fully developed women pick up where they left off?





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst the brilliant green trees and bustling wildlife of the beautiful Greek countryside, a certain something stood out like a sore thumb. A Japanese kunoichi, adorned in a red bodysuit, was carrying a young blonde woman on her back.

Taki had found the female warrior severely wounded after a battle with the pirate, Cervantes. Her protective instincts kicking in, she slew him and was now carrying the woman home. During the fight, she had destroyed the evil sword, Soul Edge, but that came with a terrible price. Shards of the sword had pierced the blonde woman’s skin, and that was why she was in her current state. She was still breathing, to Taki’s relief, but she felt they must stop soon, so the young kunoichi could take care of her wounds.

As luck would have it, Taki spotted an abandoned barn not far from where they stood. Once there, she would attempt to remove the shards from her body, and possibly stay for the night.

Something else was on her mind, however; something she felt great shame about. As soon as she had lifted the woman onto her back, she had felt the swell of her breasts. They had been mostly covered by her outfit, so it came as a shock just how big they were. The girl was still young, and if they kept growing, they were sure to turn out to be a truly stupendous pair. Of course, the kunoichi wasn’t ignorant to her own breasts. Her's were just as full, but considering her outfit, they stood out much more prominently. If her's also continued to grow, she was worried that her days as a speedy, acrobatic kunoichi were over.

With boobs on her mind, she was more than happy to reach the barn, hoping she would be distracted from her erotic thoughts. Opening the barn door with the girl on her back was no easy task, but she eventually managed it with a grunt. She was relieved to discover that the smell wasn’t too unpleasant. She carefully placed the injured girl down in the hay, and immediately began examining her bloody body.

Shards of the evil sword covered almost every part of her slender form. She would need to clean the wounds before and after she removed them. Luck was most certainly on her side, her eyes spotting a ragged cloth beside her. It was dirty, so she would need to clean it, as well.

Her body throbbing with pain, Sophitia slowly opened her eyes. She had felt somebody carrying her, and only now did she see who it was. It was a woman, possibly around her age. Despite her current condition, she took note of the outfit she was wearing, which seemed to be an extremely tight bodysuit. Before she could admire the stranger’s physique, pain began to course through her body.

Taki immediately snapped her eyes back to the blonde, her cry of pain getting her attention.

“Don’t worry,” she said in a comforting tone, “I’m going to help you.”

With the speed one would expect from a kunoichi, she retrieved the cloth from the other side of the barn, before stopping at the door.

“I just need to clean this,” she reassured her, turning her head back briefly. “I won’t be long.”

Sophitia watched her leave, hoping she would keep her word. And she did, returning only moments later, the cloth in her hand dripping wet.

Taki knelt beside her and began to wash the cuts, all while trying to catch her breath. The lake hadn’t been far, but the speed in which she had run had tired her out. As gently as she could, she began to dislodge the shards from the blonde's body. It was a shame, Taki thought, that the girl’s impeccable skin had been damaged so.

Sophitia winced as every fragment of the evil sword was removed from her. Whoever this girl was, she was thankful for her help.

Half an hour passed, and finally, every shard had been removed, and every cut had been washed. This would have to do until Taki got her home, but from the look of the Moonlight streaming in from the gaps in the barn, that would have to wait until tomorrow.

“T-thank you,” Sophitia said groggily, her mouth barely open.

“Don’t speak,” Taki said not unkindly, as she finished wiping the last spec of blood from the girl’s leg.

“I’m S-Sophitia,” she said, going against Taki's wishes.

“Taki,” the kunoichi replied with a smile.

She placed the cloth down, and attempted to stand up, when Sophitia unexpectedly grabbed her wrist, wincing as she did so.

“I’m not leaving,” she told her, gently. “I was just going to rest on the other side of the barn.”

“P-please stay with me,” she begged with a pained expression.

Thinking nothing of it, Taki complied, taking a seat beside her. She yelped in surprise when the blonde suddenly threw her arms around her hips. Taki couldn’t help but blush when she began nuzzling her cheek against her buxom.

“U-um, I…” the tough kunoichi was lost for words.

“Please… stay with me,” she repeated with a sigh.

She was delirious, Taki concluded. The pain, combined with the exhaustion seemed to have clouded her mind. Taki did not object. If this was what she needed for comfort, she would let her have it, although having somebody touching her in this flimsy bodysuit was getting her hot, and why wouldn’t it? She may as well have been naked with the way it clung against her body.

“Mm,” Sophitia moaned against Taki’s breast, her mouth coming into contact with it.

Taki grit her teeth when she felt the blonde’s soft lips rub against her sensitive mammary. She was beginning to get turned on, and it was bothering her. This was going beyond just giving someone comfort.

“Sophitia, could you scoot up a little bit?”

Taki was about to forcefully remove the blonde's arms from around her, but she suddenly looked up at the kunoichi. Her eyes were glazed over, confirming Taki’s suspicion that she was delirious.

“Thank you,” she said slowly before her face began to move towards hers.

Taki couldn’t move. Her eyes were glued to Sophitia’s rosy red lips, which were inches away from her own. There was something about this moment that made Taki stay completely still. Whether it was because she had saved her life, the fact they were sat in a barn bathed in the Moonlight, or because they were two beautiful women, she wasn’t sure. Their lips touched, and Taki made no attempt to stop it. It wasn’t a passionate kiss between two lovers. There were no tongues. It was just an affectionate thank you kiss, one that Taki enjoyed.

Their lips only parted when Sophitia’s face dropped back to her breast. It seemed the kiss was the last thing her exhausted form could take. An amused grin on her face, Taki also attempted to sleep.

***

The incessant twittering of the early morning birds woke Sophitia up the next day. She responded with a groan, before opening her eyes, her hand reaching up to fluff her pillow. That was when she noticed it wasn’t a pillow, but was, in fact, Taki’s breast. She jerked backward in surprise, her whole body stinging from the cuts.

Taki’s eyes immediately snapped open at Sophitia’s cry of pain.

“What’s wrong?” She asked with concern. “Are you still in pain?”

“I-I’m ok,” she said through gritted teeth. “I just… fell.”

Taki sighed, before standing up straight.

Sophitia watched as she moved over to the barn door, her eyes taking in the kunoichi’s tight butt. The tingling she felt between her legs, brought on by the sight in front of her, suddenly made last night’s events come to the forefront of her mind. The memory of her lips on the kunoichi’s made her face glow a deep shade of red. Yes, she hadn’t been thinking clearly last night, but now that she looked at the girl with a clear mind, she felt that urge, once again. Her body looked so good in that outfit. She had a hard, athletic figure, the opposite of her own soft, more curvaceous one.

Taki heaved open the barn door, and immediately shielded her eyes from the morning Sun. She waited a few moments for her eyes to focus, before turning to the blushing Sophitia. It seemed last night’s kiss was still on her mind. Taki thought nothing of it, dismissing it as a comforting peck.

“Can you walk?” She asked.

“Perhaps,” she replied with a wince. “I may still need your assistance.”

Taki was happy to oblige.

With Sophitia’s arm hooked around Taki’s for support, the two of them trudged up the lane. The rest of the journey was in silence. Taki wasn’t one to talk much, and Sophitia seemed too preoccupied with the beauty of nature around her.

A couple of hours passed, and they had finally arrived at the city gates. Filled with elation at being home, Sophitia separated herself from Taki, and hobbled over to the gate, her hand grasping the cold steel.

“We made it!” She said with glee. “Taki… I want to thank you for what you’ve done. Without you, I…”

But when she turned around, the kunoichi had already gone. Sophitia felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Her rescuer had gone, and she had no idea if she would ever see her again.

Either way, Sophitia would never forget that night. Not even seven years later…


	2. Chapter 2

Sophitia took a surprised step backward when an unknown savior appeared from the sky. The stranger was a red blur as their dagger pierced the heart of the evil pirate, Cervantes. His scream sent shivers down Sophitia's spine as his body evaporated, leaving a ghostly mist behind.

Sophitia’s heart was beating fast, not solely because of the fight, but also because she felt she recognized the woman in front of her. A warm feeling of nostalgia swept over her body as her eyes roamed the red bodysuit. It was the kunoichi that had saved her life all those years ago, and it seemed Taki had done some growing up. Her mind drifted back to that night when she had sneaked a peek at the kunoichi’s backside. The sight had made her heart skip a beat, but seven years of battling demons and bandits had done wonders for her toned glutes. The red material could barely accommodate her bulbous cheeks, hardened and toned from the many walls she had scaled, and mountains she had traversed.

Viewing her old friend from behind had been an incredible sight, but nothing prepared Sophitia for when Taki turned to face her. Her body was hard, yet soft. For every curve and squishy mound, there was a bulge of muscle. Again, she was brought back to that night. She had felt so much comfort as she laid her head against the kunoichi’s breasts. Seeing them now, she wished to do the same. They were truly a colossal pair. If not for her own melons, they would possibly have been the biggest she had ever seen. The sight of her scrumptious nipples almost piercing through the skin-tight bodysuit made her wish for more than a kiss, this time.

Taki smiled at the sight of the blonde woman. When she saw somebody fighting the pirate, Cervantes, she believed it to be her old friend. It turned out she had been correct.

The innocent young girl she had saved all those years ago had turned into a woman in every sense of the word. Her bust was the first thing she noticed, and possibly the first thing everybody noticed when meeting her. It was as Taki predicted: the woman’s breasts had grown to twice if not three times the size.

It was as if the Gods had sculpted her body to resemble the perfect feminine figure that every man desired. Taki was aware of her own proportions, but where her body was hard and coarse in places, the Greek’s was soft and feminine. Enormous breasts, voluptuous hips, and possibly a big, meaty butt. She was the kind of woman men fantasized about… and not only men.

When Sophitia finally managed to pry her eyes away from Taki’s luscious breasts, she was surprised to see the woman smiling at her.

“Taki?” Sophitia said, eyeing her reaction. “You remember me?”

“Of course,” Taki said with almost a cocky tone, “and it seems you remembered me.”

“I could never forget the girl who saved my life,” Sophitia replied with a warm grin. Or the girl with the incredible body.

Was the tough kunoichi blushing? Sophitia couldn’t help but giggle.

“And it looks like you have done the same for me, yet again,” she continued as Taki composed herself.

“Then I shall take you home again,” Taki smiled.

“Surely not by piggyback, this time?”

“I don’t think so,” Taki laughed.

Although the thought of the woman’s fully developed breasts against her back was an enticing one, they started towards Sophitia’s home side by side.

The two women chatted about Cervantes and Soul Edge, as well as that day they had first met. Conveniently, neither of them brought up the kiss.

“My husband will worry if I’m away too long,” Sophitia explained as she pushed away an inconveniently placed branch.

“Oh, you’re married now?” Taki asked with a look of surprise.

“Yes,” she replied, “with two children.”

“Ah,” Taki breathed, feeling a tinge of disappointment.

The trudge through the forest had been an uncomfortable one, so when they happened upon a spring, they could barely contain their excitement.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Sophitia sighed, her hands clasped together.

“Do you wish to bathe?” Taki asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

“My husband will worry if I do not return, soon,” Sophitia hesitated. “… Oh, I can’t resist!”

Taki couldn’t help but smile at her eagerness.

“Oh, but where should we change?” The blonde woman asked with a blush.

“We are both adult women,” Taki replied with a sharp laugh. “I’m sure we can handle undressing in front of each other.”

Sophitia’s face burned redder still, yet part of her wanted to see Taki’s gorgeous body nude.

“Perhaps we should undress back to back?” The kunoichi suggested.

“Yes,” Sophitia nodded, immediately turning around on the spot.

Knowing that Taki’s eyes weren’t roaming her made the task of undressing much easier. Her fingers delicately pinched the feeble material that somehow kept her breasts contained, and she glided it over her shoulders. Even though Taki wasn’t eyeing her, she couldn’t help but blush further when her breasts were released. The cold air felt pleasant against her skin, and her nipples responded immediately. Her hands ghosted over her bare stomach to her skirt. How she was able to yank it over her plump posterior every day, she had no idea, but she managed it once again, as her skirt and panties joined her top on the floor. Now stood completely nude, she wondered how the kunoichi was getting on.

“Sophitia?” Taki grunted.

“Yes?” She responded, not daring to turn.

“Can you help me get this off?”

Sophitia glanced backward and saw that Taki had only managed to yank her outfit over her shoulders. Sophitia’s feathery laugh filled the area.

“I don’t know how you even manage to get that outfit on in the first place,” she giggled as she moved towards her friend. The two women yelped when Sophitia’s breasts connected with Taki’s back, almost knocking the black-haired woman off her feet. “O-oh, I’m sorry! I don’t realise just how big they are, sometimes!”

“That’s alright,” Taki gulped.

“I-I’m sorry, but…” Sophitia breathed, her breasts squishing up against the kunoichi as she moved further towards her. “I can’t help you out of this outfit without them touching you…”

“It’s f-fine,” Taki’s response was shaky. The pair she had felt seven years ago didn’t even compare.

Sophitia somehow managed to insert her fingers between the kunoichi’s outfit and her skin, despite the incredibly tight fit. Sophitia was shocked she could breathe in such an ensemble, never mind move. With a hefty tug, she managed to yank the material over Taki’s bust. Sophitia watched the sides of her globes bounce appreciatively, only wishing her nipples were visible, too.

“Ah, that feels good,” Taki sighed. “They needed some air.”

With her hands still clasped around the bodysuit, Sophitia’s eyes dropped to Taki’s ass. She found herself yearning to see the bare flesh of her friend’s glutes. She wasted no time in ridding the kunoichi’s body of her outfit. With one final tug, her butt cheeks were made visible to the hungry blonde’s eyes. The flesh bounced, just as her breasts had, as Sophitia stared open-mouthed at the best ass she had ever seen.

“Thank you, Sophitia,” Taki said as she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side.

“Um, no problem,” she gulped in response, her heart thudding.

I’m a married woman, she thought, the lust she felt for Taki beginning to overload.

“Are you going in first?” Taki, who was still yet to turn around, asked.

“Yes, alright,” she replied, her eyes wandering back to the Sun dazzled surface of the spring. The cool grass under her bare feet tickled as she preceded forwards. To test the temperature, she dipped a lone big toe into the water. Perfect, she thought, before lowering her whole body into the water.

“How is it?” Taki asked.

“Wonderful,” she sighed, her eyes shut tight. The aches and pain brought on by the earlier fight just melted away.

The sound of a light splash caused her eyes to open again. Taki had joined her on the other side, her large breasts bobbing above the water, not unlike her own. Her lower half was blurred out beneath the water, much to Sophitia’s chagrin.

With the two giant breasted, big butt beauties now occupying the spring, it was a wonder that the water didn’t overspill.

“Ah, this feels great,” Taki exhaled, sinking deeper into the water.

“Doesn’t it?” Sophitia agreed, mimicking the kunoichi.

“S-Sophitia…”

The Greek looked up at her name being spoken. Taki’s face was pale, and she was pointing to something behind her. Whatever it was, it had spooked the kunoichi. Sophitia slowly turned her head to see what exactly had caused the strong, no-nonsense woman to go pale in fear.

It was a frog.

Sophitia turned back to her, a single eyebrow raised.

“Really?” She said, barely holding back the laughter. “You’re scared of a little frog?”

Sophitia heaved herself up onto the rock the frog was sat upon, her elbows supporting her weight.

The colour returned to Taki’s cheeks at the sight of Sophitia’s ass breaking through the water’s surface.

“Damn…” Taki uttered, absentmindedly. It was quite possibly the biggest and most delicious ass she had ever seen in her life. She watched with a lusty gaze as droplets of water descended over the fleshy cheeks. Drooling, Taki slowly started towards the blonde’s bare butt.

“Have you been spying on us?” Sophitia said to the frog, playfully.

Without warning, it disappeared into the undergrowth.

“Perverted froggy,” Sophitia chuckled as she sunk back into the water. She was about to tell poor Taki that the evil, perverted amphibian had gone, when a familiar pair of hands coiled around her, grasping at her breasts. A shocked Sophitia glanced to her right, only to find Taki’s face peering over her shoulder. “Taki, what are you…”

“I couldn’t take it anymore,” the kunoichi breathed, “I want you.”

Taki pulled the blonde’s awesome body towards her own and embraced her.

The feeling of Taki’s soft breasts and hard abs against her back was an exceptional one, but she had to stop this.

“Taki, I can’t do this,” she muttered, regretfully. “I have a family… a husband.”

“Well, what do we have here?”

Taki released the grip she had on her friend and glanced at the direction of the unknown voice.

Three men, she didn’t recognise, were stood beside the spring, their perverted eyes leering down at them.

“Who are you?” Taki spat.

“We were just passing by,” he replied, his voice so slimy it made her skin crawl. “Why don’t you two sexy ladies give us a show?”

“Oh, I’ll give you a show,” she replied.

Sophitia, who had covered her breasts at the sight of the men, watched as Taki launched out of the water. The three men stood back as she landed beside them. Before they could react, the kunoichi had retrieved her dagger and took her fighting stance. Clearly distracted by her naked body, the frontmost stranger stood completely still as Taki swiped her sword across his cheek.

Sophitia watched in awe as Taki fearlessly took on the three men. When she should have been fearing for the life of the kunoichi, she instead found herself getting turned on. With every thrust of her blade, her naked breasts bounced. With every kick, her muscles tensed.

Only a minute had passed, but the three men found themselves being chased from the forest. Taki returned moments later, slipping back into the spring as if nothing had happened.

The kunoichi noticed Sophitia swimming towards her. Expecting a simple word of thanks, she was taken aback when the Greek planted a kiss on her lips.

“Let’s do it,” Sophitia breathed. “I’ve waited seven years for this.”

So have I, Taki thought, as the two busty beauties moved in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Taki was enjoying the feeling of Sophitia’s tongue lashing against her own, she couldn’t help but feel the Greek woman would regret it. She gently pushed her away by the shoulders, her breathing heavy.

“Sophitia,” Taki gasped, “what about your husband?”

“Fuck my husband,” she replied, panting. “It’s you I want.”

That's what she wanted to hear. This time, Taki willingly accepted the blonde’s tongue down her throat.

Sophitia coiled her arms around her lesbian lover’s back, pushing her big tits against Taki’s own sizable chest. What she had said about her husband had caused her heart to pang in guilt, but she quickly put him into the back of her mind when Taki began to move her body up and down.

Their tongue lashing ceased when the two woman threw their heads back to release a gasp. The feeling of their sensitive tits grinding together was indescribable. The water rippled around them, as their breasts splashed against the water.

The busty blonde’s hands that had been resting on the kunoichi’s toned back, suddenly glided downwards, disappearing into the water. Sophitia sighed as her hands finally grasped Taki’s perfect ass. As she squeezed the powerful glutes, she pulled Taki further towards, their shaved crotch mounds rubbing tantalizingly together.

"I love your ass," she sighed.

Taki cooed when she felt Sophitia’s hands on her butt. She returned the favour, her hands coming to rest on the Greek’s much larger backside. She dug her fingers into the colossal ass meat, her mind flashing back to when she had watched it rise out of the water. As good as Sophitia’s ass felt, Taki’s eyes were locked on her breasts. They looked positively scrumptious as they bobbed above the water, mashed against her own. She released the blonde’s butt, moving her hands over to her left boob. She scooped it out of the water, bringing the erect nipple to her lips.

Sophitia shuddered and bit her lip as the busty kunoichi flicked her tongue against her tender teat. Watching her hungrily devouring her nipple, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her children. If they saw their mother now, her big tits being sucked by another woman, they would feel such shame.

Taki felt no remorse as she ran her tongue along Sophitia’s water speckled tit. She had never met her husband, and likely never would. Besides, as far as Taki was concerned, Sophitia had been her's from the start.

“Oh, yes,” Sophitia sighed, her hands coming to rest on the back of Taki’s head. She pulled her further in, her face disappearing into the hefty flesh.

The sound of her pleasurable moans drove the kunoichi on. She decided to release a few moans of her own, her lips fully enveloped around Sophitia's stiff nipple and areolae. She brought Sophitia's nip between her teeth, grinding it between them.

“Ah!” She yelped at her lover’s sudden aggression. Spurred on by Taki's action, Sophitia removed her hand from her lover's head and dunked it back under the water. She playfully slapped Taki’s buttocks, causing a smile to form on the kunoichi’s face. The blonde moved in for another kiss when Taki finally released Sophitia’s nipple from her mouth.

A wonderful sensation was beginning to build in the blonde’s lower half. The Greek suddenly grasped the kunoichi’s face in her hands, pulling her away from her soft lips. Sophitia looked her friend deep in the eyes for a moment, her breath ruffling Taki’s hair. 

“I want to fuck you," she said.

Taki could have come right there and then.

Their beautiful bodies dripping wet, the two women moved their intense lovemaking to the grass. As soon as they had exited the spring, Sophitia had pushed Taki onto her back, and jumped on top of her, their tits squishing together beautifully. She was now grinding her sopping pussy against the kunoichi’s rock-hard thigh, staining it with her juices. If she wasn’t so lost in pleasure, she may have been ashamed of her behavior. The mother of two was unabashedly cheating on her husband with another woman, and she didn't give a shit.

The feeling of her big tits grinding against Taki’s, combined with her sore pussy moving against her thigh, was almost too much for Sophitia to bear. She had waited seven years to fuck Taki, and she was enjoying every minute, but it wasn’t fair for her to have all the fun. The busty blonde glided her delicate fingers over the kunoichi’s hard abs, eliciting a faint giggle from the usually serious kunoichi. She was even more ripped than her husband.Taki gasped appreciatively as Sophitia inserted two fingers into her. She watched her reaction intently as she worked her fingers in and out her friend’s pussy. Watching the tough, no-nonsense woman, writhe under her touch only made the desire she felt for her stronger. With her head back and neck exposed, Sophitia took this chance to run her tongue up Taki's neck.

They coiled their arms around each other, lovingly, as if they were attempting to become one. Their hands roamed and their lips smacked.

The two women suddenly shifted their bodies until they were both sitting facing each other. They intertwined their legs and their pussies came into contact. The forest was filled with their screams of pleasure as they moved their hips, their shaved lips grinding together. The two voluptuous fighter’s breasts bounced uncontrollably, free from either of their clutches. Taki’s abs flexed and Sophitia’s ass jiggled as they had the most beautiful sex to ever occur.

The Sun beamed down on the sopping wet beauties, their perfect skin glistening. The sight of the two voluptuous creatures fucking each other on the grass, their tits flailing, and their flesh jiggling, was a sight any man would appreciate. Any man aside from Sophitia’s husband, that is.

It was the best sex either woman had experienced, but it was about to come to an end.

Sophitia began to thrust her gorgeous body faster into the air, and Taki responded with louder moans. Droplets of sweat flung from the blonde’s melons as she did this, her mind completely clouded by pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yes!” The kunoichi cried in ecstasy, her fingers digging into the dirt.

“Ooh…” Sophitia responded, her tongue hanging lazily from her mouth.

Their eyes clasped shut as both women cried out, their bodies rocked by orgasms. Their juices gushed from their sore pussies, splashing against the grass around them.

Sophitia's husband and children flashed in her mind as they fell back onto the grass, their bodies trembling as their orgasms faded.

“That was… incredible,” Sophitia sighed.

“Indeed,” Taki replied, her fit stomach rising with each breath.

For a while, the only sound in the forest was their heavy breathing.

A few minutes passed, and Sophitia slowly heaved herself up into a sitting position. She gazed at the beautiful kunoichi’s body, taking in her breasts rising with every breath. She suddenly felt the urge to have her way with her, yet again, but somehow managed to hold herself back.

Despite having just had hot, lesbian sex with her, seeing Sophitia’s eyes roaming her body made Taki blush.

Sophitia couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction.

Taki mimicked the blonde, also sitting up.

“So, what now?” She asked, preparing herself for Sophitia’s response. She imagined the Greek woman telling her that it had been fun, but she had to get back to her husband.

“Hm,” Sophitia pondered with a finger to her chin. “Why don’t you come to my home and meet the family?”

“Are you serious?” Taki said, a look of amusement and surprise on her face.

“I’m sure they would love to meet the woman who saved my life,” she chuckled before adding, "and fucked me."

"What about your husband?"

"I'll kick him out," she replied casually. "It's just you and me, now."

Taki smiled at her response.

The two women got dressed and headed off to start their new life together.


End file.
